Rise of The Guardian's Daughters
by Ms.LoganHenderson
Summary: It has been a while since Pitch was defeated and the guardians all have families. But when Pitch returns, their Daughters will have to join forces with there parents to stop Pitch and his Daughter, Scara.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Return

Nicole Clause was in her room reading a book. She was in her dad's office a few moments ago, but then her dad made her leave because he wanted to work on his ice sculptures in peace. So she went to her room. It was a big room, it has a king sized bed with a red comforter with red and white pillows. She had hard wood flooring with a soft red carpet. She has a desk with a laptop, a few notebooks, a lamp, and a toy bear her dad had made her. Her dad made her lots of toys well growing up. It's because her dad is North, but he is known to the world by a different name, Santa Clause. He is also a guardian, which means that she has also met the other guardians; Sandman, The Tooth Fairy, The Easter Bunny, and Jack Frost.

Nicole made her way out of her room to where the globe of all the children that believed in the guardians is located. When she got there she walked to it, mesmerized by it. She was so focus on it that she didn't notice that a few elves where standing next to her, offering her some cookies. One of them touched her leg, she pealed her eyes away from the globe to look down at the elves. She took a few cookies and she started to eat one. She looked back to the globe only to scream. It was beginning to be covered in black sand. "DAD!" she yelled. Her father came running with his swords at the ready. He saw the look of terror on his daughters face. He came next to her and looked at it. They both heard a laugh and someone say 'It's been many years, but I have fully returned' and then suddenly the black sand was gone. North told some of the elves to get 10 rooms ready. "Why 10 rooms, dad?" Nicole asked. North looked at his daughter and said," For the rest of the guardians and their daughters," North said. He then turned a lever and pushed down on it, sending lights around the globe, into the sky for the rest of the guardians to see and to get to the pole

Tooth and Molar

Molariana was watching her mom zip all around with the mini-tooth fairies. She was going on and on with one of the baby teeth she was holding commenting on the way she had flossed her teeth. Molar was holding back laughter when she turned around she saw something catch her eyes, only to gasp. "Mom, the lights," She said. Tooth turned and also gasped. She turned to her daughter and said "Lets go," so them and the a group of fairies flew to the pole.

Sandy and Sandra

As Sandra ManSnoozie help her father Sanderson ManSnoozie at making kids dreams happy. She saw that the lights where showing so she poked her dads shoulder and made him look at the sky he nodded and made an airplane. Sandra made one for herself and at the wave of her father's hand they took off to the North Pole.

Bunny and Ova

Bunny and Ova were hoping through the holes leading up to the surface. They got up and then they were instantly freezing. Bunny started to complain about Jack Frost being a bloody jerk and Ova was complaining about her feet being frozen. They started to run to North's workshop which was close by, still yelling insults at Jack frost and complaining about their feet freezing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Introductions

Once every one got there North began to talk," It's great to see you all, it's been some time." They all nodded. They all being to introducing their daughters to each other. North first introduced Nicole.

"This is my daughter Nicole Clause," He said. They said hello to her and she shyly waved to them. Tooth and her daughter then stepped up. Her daughter had long feathers for hair, she work a multi-color dress that stopped at her mid-thigh, she has no shoes on. She has wings that have green curvy lines on them.

"This is my daughter, Molariana or Molar for short," Tooth said. Molar started to look at them with a big smile on her face almost like she was a kid in a candy store as she looked at everyone's teeth. Her mom elbowed her, to make her stop looking at everyone's teeth. She looked away. Sandy and his daughter then introduced her. She took out a notebook she had in her bag and wrote out something.

_Hello, my name is Sandra ManSnoozie and I'm Sandman's daughter. I can't make any signs above my head so I use this notebook. If I ever don't have it I use sign language. _

Sandra waved and smiled. They all smiled and nodded their heads in understanding. Bunny then started to talk. "This is my daughter Ova," He said. Ova looked up from playing with one of the boomerangs her dad had given her to smile and wave at the other guardians and then started to play with the boomerang again. North then cleared his throat and started to explain why he had called them all together in the first place.

"The reason I gathered everyone together is to-," North stopped suddenly when he felt a sudden cold breeze and smiled. He turned around and his smile got even bigger. It's because the 2 people missing from this reunion had now arrived; Jack Frost and his daughter. Since the last time he seen jack he had gotten old so he now looked like a 30 year old, but he looked the same he still is wearing the same blue hoodie and brown pants and he is still barefooted. His daughter looked like a copy him. She had his hair and eyes, she even dressed like him but she wore a snowflake necklace and earrings and she carried staff that looked like her dad's and she had a blue side bag on. Jack smiled and waved at all the guardians and then introduced his daughter.

"This is my daughter Jacqueline," He said. She smiled and sat down next to Nicole. 


End file.
